Star Trek: Federation Legacy
}} 'Star Trek: Federation Legacy, abbreviated ''Federation Legacy''', is the fifth fan fiction story by , created on 11 June 2013. The story is comprised of twenty-three chapters within two volumes and is ongoing. ''Federation Legacy is the first of CaptFredricks' stories to be published on . The first two chapters were given complete rewrites in early 2014 for multiple reasons. With twenty-one chapters published over a span of five years, this story has had the longest run of any on the wiki. The story has two volumes so far (one of which is made up of the two rewritten chapters), but Capt has plans for at least two more. Federation Legacy is also the first story on the wiki to be rated . The language and sexual content is fairly comparable to that of and . Summary The story of Federation Legacy takes place roughly 30 years following the events of . It depicts many of the the events of , including the Federation-Klingon War, the Reman rebellion, the creation of the , and the formation of the Delta Alliance. Volume 0 Volume 0 contains two chapters ( and ) that were originally the two-part opener for Volume 1. They were later rewritten and replaced by and , respectively. While these two chapters are no longer published on , they can be read here on the wiki. Volume 1 Volume 1 contains twenty-one chapters; one more is planned to be published later in 2019. The first chapter (now part of Volume 0) was published in June 2013, and the twenty-first chapter was published in April 2019, making the span between them almost six years. The story of Volume 1 takes place in 2409 and is focused on the conflict between the Klingon Empire and the Federation following the breakdown of the . A young ensign named Jason Fredricks receives command of the after a series of unfortunate and unexpected events, leading a crew of other young, inexperienced officers. He has to rally the crew together to face threats on several fronts, and in the process, he discovers this is where he belongs. Volume 2 Volume 2 is scheduled to begin late in 2019. It will focus on the state of the Romulan Star Empire in 2410 as several factions still vie for power more than 20 years after the destruction of Romulus. Appendices Background and trivia *''Star Trek: Federation Legacy'' was first conceived in 2012 by , some months after he joined on 2 May 2012. The idea sprung from his first character, Jason Fredricks, and Jason's bridge officers (which later became the command crew of the in the story). He began writing a rough draft late in 2012 which became . Its story covered the first half of STO's tutorial missions. *The story is rated for minor adult themes and references, including language and some non-explicit sexual content. As stated above, most of the adult content is comparable to that of and , though some of the language is beyond what might be allowed on TV. Notes and references External links Navigation zh:星际迷航：联邦遗产